Mirax
The Mirax is a reflex housing with interchangeable finders, made by Orion Seiki and later Miranda Camera in the early and mid 1950s. It formed a system with the Focabell bellows and Supreme lenses, and can be considered the first step in the development of the Miranda SLR cameras. The Mirax brand was also used by an unknown French company for a multifocal viewfinder. Main mirror box Common features The Mirax main mirror box has a black hammertone finish. The viewing screen has a convex face, Ogihara, p.27 of no.1. and is placed at the top of the main part. The interchangeable viewfinder is locked by a knob on the left side. The release button is on the right side, and can be coupled to the camera body via an adapter. There is a tripod thread underneath the mirror box. The front part has a 44mm screw mount, of which it is the earliest occurrence, before it appeared on the Phoenix SLR prototype and later Miranda cameras. Later versions also have an external four-lug bayonet mount, as on the Miranda SLR cameras; this appeared before the Miranda T but certainly after the Phoenix. Two versions of the Mirax were sold, differing by the rear mount. The Mirax-A fits Leica screw mount cameras. It has an adjustment at the bottom, allowing to rotate the rear mount so that the reflex housing always stands upright, whatever the camera mount adjustment. The Mirax-B has a Contax or Nikon mount. The Contax and Nikon mount only differ by the rangefinder adjustment, causing no physical difference on the reflex housing. An original price list nonetheless distinguishes the Mirax-BC for Contax and the Mirax-Bn for Nikon, Column in the June 1955 special issue of , p.119. but this is either a mistake or a distinction based on the release adapters, because of the different location and shape of the shutter button on the camera bodies. The company name is inscribed on the rear mount: Orion Camera Co. and later Miranda Camera Co., along with Made in Japan and the serial number. Reported numbers have six digits. The first two digits look like they might indicate the year of production, but this is certainly misleading: Mirax with Miranda markings are known with 54xxxx numbers, Examples sold as lot no.366 of Westlicht auction no.9. whereas the company only changed its name in 1956 or 1957. The Mirax was originally supplied with the waist-level finder, a release coupler and front and rear caps, in a beautiful red jewel case, whose lid is inscribed MIRAX-A or MIRAX-B with the company name, and which is covered by a dark red cardboard box. Evolution The early version, from c.1952, has the internal 44mm screw mount only. This is clearly visible in the picture of the advertisement by Matsushima in November 1953, p.59. The external mount is also certainly absent from the example pictured in Ogihara, p.27 of no.1, and on that sold as lot no.398 of Westlicht auction no.14. It also has a thread protruding underneath the mirror mechanism, on the same axis as the release button, allowing to attach a cable release connected to the camera's shutter button. This version is only known with Orion Camera Co. markings. The intermediate version, from c.1955, has the additional bayonet mount, still with Orion Camera Co. Example observed in an online auction, and examples pictured in the June 1955 special issue of , pp.22 and 120. The release button has a different shape, with a lever on the side, whose function is unclear. The button is connected to the mirror mechanism by a long chrome rod, and the underside thread is no longer visible. It seems that the release coupler was modified at the same time, adopting a characteristic incurved shape. It must be attached to the mirror box first, via a small bayonet, and it is positioned over the camera's shutter release afterwards. The design might have been modified to insure that the mirror is raised before the shutter is tripped. The late version differs by the black fairing covering the connection between the release button and mirror mechanism. This version seems the most common, and exists both with Orion Camera Co. and with Miranda Camera Co. Compare the examples sold as lots no.365 and 366 of Westlicht auction no.9. Viewfinders The Mirax was available from the start with a waist-level finder and an eye-level prism finder. Ogihara, p.26 of no.1. Waist-level The waist-level finder is shaped as a chimney, with a magnifying lens at the top. It always has an all chrome finish. The front face is apparently inscribed Orion Mirax I on the very early example or prototype pictured in the June 1952 issue of (see below). Regular examples have Mirax and either Orion Camera Co. or Miranda Camera Co. in small characters. At least one example of the Mirax has been observed with an intermediate part between the main mirror box and the waist-level finder, in black hammertone finish, making the device higher. Example sold as lots no.366 of Westlicht auction no.9 (May 20, 2006). The use of this part is unknown. Another example has been observed with a simple waist-level finder, consisting of a mere rectangular tube diagonally cut at the top, with no magnifying lens. Example pictured at the bottom of this page of the Miranda Historical Society. Eye-level The prism finder might be the first pentaprism used on Japanese cameras. It paved the way to the later Phoenix SLR prototype, predecessor of the Miranda cameras. The early prism finder pictured in the June 1952 article has an all chrome finish, and is inscribed Orion Mirax–II at the front (see below). Ogihara, p.27 of no.1, confirms that this is a pentaprism, giving a correctly oriented image. It is quite high and practically does not protrude on the rear of the Mirax housing, perhaps making it inconvenient to stick an eye on the eyepiece. No surviving example of that early prism finder has been observed yet, and the pictured item is perhaps only a prototype. A back view of the same item is found in the user manual of the Miranda dx-3, which contains a short historical section. User manual of the Miranda dx-3, p.2, available in PDF format at butkus.org. The regular prism finder has the same black hammertone finish as the mirror box, with many facets and sharp edges. It is comparatively lower, and protrudes to the rear, certainly making it more convenient to use. The front facet is inscribed Mirax and Orion Camera Co. or Miranda Camera Co. in small characters, as on the regular waist-level finder. The prism finder has a serial number, engraved under the eyepiece. The known numbers again have six digits, with the first two plausibly indicating the year of production. The prism also has its own red jewel case, inscribed MIRAX and EYE-LEVEL VIEWFINDER with the company name. Other accessories The Mirax was part of a system also comprising the Focabell bellows and the Supreme 10.5cm f/2.8 lens head or direct mount lens. Various adapters were available from the start, certainly using the 44mm screw thread: * usable at infinity: ** for screw mount Visoflex lenses; ** for Reflex Korelle lenses; * usable at short distance only: ** for Leica screw lenses; ** for Contax or Nikon lenses; * microscope adapter. Other adapters were probably added afterwards, and all those made for the Miranda SLR cameras would fit on the Mirax. Other minor accessories include a double cable release, type L.N (for Leica or Nikon) or type C (for Contax), and one or several extension tubes. Price list in the June 1955 special issue of , p.119. Orion was also making adapters to mount Leica screw mount lenses on C-mount or D-mount cine cameras, allowing to use the Mirax-A on these too. Advertisement in the June 1955 special issue of , p.22. Origin and usage as described by Ogihara Akira The Mirax was described by Ogihara Akira (荻原彰), founder of Orion Seiki, in the June 1952 issue of . Ogihara, pp.26–7 of no.1. The article says that the device was developed with the following specifications in mind: # short length; # small volume; # light weight; # release button usable while holding the camera with both hands; # viewing screen at least as bright as that of the Exakta; # interchangeable eye-level and waist-level finders. Point no.6 eliminates the need for a rotating mirror box for vertical pictures, helping to concentrate on the first four features. The article emphasizes the device's short length and light weight. The Mirax-A and Mirax-B are respectively 40mm and 43mm thick; this was much less than the contemporary Leitz Visoflex I reflex housing, and potentially allowed to use 75mm or 80mm lenses. The weight is respectively 200g and 250g. Ogihara suggests that the Mirax can be used without a tripod, and describes four release methods, depending on the photographer's needs: # trip the mirror box first, then the camera, to avoid blur for scientific applications; # use a dual cable release, convenient when the camera is on a tripod; # use a cable coupling the bottom part of the release rod to the camera's shutter button, allowing to hold the camera in both hands; # use the "Snap release" provided with the Mirax, a sort of metal plate connecting the release of the camera and reflex housing. The third method is only valid on the early version of the Mirax, with the connecting thread protruding underneath the mirror mechanism, and is no longer possible on the intermediate and late versions. When the article was published in June 1952, the Supreme 10.5cm f/2.8 direct mount lens was already available, as well as the adapters for Visoflex, Reflex Korelle, Leica screw mount and Contax lenses, and the microscope adapter. Ogihara also mentions a bellows system under development; this would later appear as the Focabell. Commercial life The Mirax was certainly already available when Ogihara wrote the article in June 1952. Advertisements by the distributor Summit Shōkai appear in the September to November 1953 issues of . Advertisements in September 1953 (p.190), October 1953 (p.217) and November 1953 (p.194). They are nearly identical, but for the addition of the prism finder from October, priced at ¥6,500 and mentioned as a new item. This perhaps indicates that the early prism finder announced in June 1952 was not satisfactory and was never commercially sold. In addition to the advertisement by Summit, the November 1953 issue of also contains an advertisement by Matsushima, Advertisement in November 1953 (p.59). perhaps indicating that Orion changed its main distributor. The document shows the early version of the Mirax-A, and gives the price of for the model A and for the model B. Matsushima continued to distribute the Mirax for some time. In 1955, advertisements in show the presumed intermediate version of the Mirax-A, with the regular prism finder. They appear in the January to April issue, and again in the August issue after a four-month interruption. Advertisement in January 1955 (p.229), February 1955 (p.190), March 1955 (p.180), April 1955 (p.211) and August 1955 (p.206). The June 1955 special issue of contains a full-page advertisement by Matsushima. Advertisement in the June 1955 special issue of , p.22. The prices are the same as in 1953, except for the prism which now costs ¥9,000. The microscope adapter for the Mirax is also mentioned at ¥3,500. This advertisement gives the name of the manufacturer Orion Seiki, unlike the previous ones. The same issue of the magazine, entirely devoted to camera accessories, describes the Mirax on two places, and gives a price list. The prices are the same as in the advertisement, but the document distinguishes between the Mirax-BC (for Contax) and the Mirax-Bn (for Nikon), as said above. Other minor accessories are listed: the double release type L.N or type C, at ¥1,800, and the extension tube, at ¥2,000. The document also presents the Focabell bellows system and Supreme lenses. The last known advertisement for the Mirax is that in August 1955, and the September issue shows the first advertisement for the Miranda SLR, again placed by Matsushima. The device is still briefly listed in the October special issue of . October 1955 special issue of , p.47. The production of the Mirax was certainly continued for some years after the introduction of the Miranda, and was still in production when the company changed its name from Orion to Miranda in 1956 or 1957, as indicated by the markings observed on actual examples. Notes Bibliography * . Advertisements by Summit Shōkai in September 1953 (p.190), October 1953 (p.217) and November 1953 (p.194). * . Advertisements by the photo department of Matsushima in November 1953 (p.59), January 1955 (p.229), February 1955 (p.190), March 1955 (p.180), April 1955 (p.211) and August 1955 (p.206). * Miranda Camera Co., Ltd. Owner's manual of the Miranda dx-3. Contains pictures of the Mirax on p.2. Available in PDF format at butkus.org. (See the remarks on this document in the bibliography section of the Miranda page.) * Ogihara Akira (荻原彰). "Mirakkusu ni tsuite" (ミラックスについて, About the Mirax). In no.1, June 1952. Pp.26–7. * ** Advertisement by the photo department of Matsushima Megane-ten on p.22. ** "Zukai: Akusesarī no mekanikku. 12: Bōen, sessha, fukusha sōchi. Mirakkusu to Fōkaberu." (図解・アクセサリーのメカニック・12・望遠・接写・複写装置・ミラックスとフォーカベル. Drawings: accessory mechanisms. 12: Telephoto, close-up and reproduction devices. Mirax and Focabell.) P.51. ** "Shashin no kaimi wa sessha to bōen satsuei kara: Purokusā, Ōtoappu, Refubokkusu, sonota." (写真の快味は接写と望遠撮影から・プロクサー・オートアップ・レフボックス・その他, Because the appeal of photography comes with close-up and telephoto pictures: Proxar, Auto-Up, reflex housing, etc.) Pp.118–20. * "Kakubu no kikō to sono sōsa. 14: Kamera ni toritsukeru akusesarī no chishiki. Renzu zenmen ni. b: Hojo satsuei kigu, renzu." (各部の機構とその操作・14・カメラに取付けるアクセサリーの知識・レンズ前面に・b・補助撮影器具・レンズ. Mechanism and operation of all the parts. 14: Knowledge of the accessories attached to the camera. In front of the lens. b: Accessory photographic instruments, lenses.) P.47. (Short mention only, with two small pictures.) Links In English: * Pages of the Miranda Historical Society: ** Mirax housings ** Focabell bellows system ** Mirax and Focabell among rare items * Past sales by Westlicht: ** Orion Camera Mirax-A with Supreme 10.5cm f/2.8 lens head: lot no.365 of auction no.9 (May 20, 2006) ** Orion Camera Mirax-A with Supreme 10.5cm f/2.8: lot no.398 of auction no.14 (November 30, 2008) ** Miranda Camera Mirax-A and accessories (two examples with consecutive numbers): lot no.366 of auction no.9 (May 20, 2006) ** Interstate Mirroscope for Leica, with adapter for Exakta lenses: lot no.232 of auction no.13 (June 7, 2008) * Mirax-A on a Nikkor 25cm f/4 at Cameraquest In Japanese: * Text-only details on the Mirax among telephoto lenses at the Miranda Society Japan Category: Reflex housings Category: Japan Category: Miranda